


Running From The Wolves

by Thiam_Phan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aurora - Freeform, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Werewolf, good Thek Raeken, liam dunbar - Freeform, theo raeken - Freeform - Freeform, wolf form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiam_Phan/pseuds/Thiam_Phan
Summary: Theo and Liam go out for a run in there wolf forms.





	Running From The Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Aurora’s “running from the wolves”

Theo walks to his car, it's after the war. He just took Gabe's pain. He's still confused, Mason told him he could only take pain if you cared. Does that mean he cared for the younger boy?

Theo's eyes glisten with tears, he hears shouting coming from behind him. He turns around to see Liam, standing on the pavement looking just as confused and broken- looking like Theo is feeling. "Where are you going?" Liam asks the chimera.

"I feel like going for a run in my wolf form, I've not done it for a while," Theo tells the wolf.   
"Oh cool, yeah I'll be off then." Liam awkwardly says, Theos unsure if he should even ask Liam but he does anyway. "Would you like to come along?" Theo asks the younger boy.

"Yeah, I could use the freedom," Liam says, as they both get in the car and Theo drives to the woods, the two young men sit in a comfortable silence. They reach the woods and get out the car. "Have you been in your wolf form before?" Theo questions the werewolf.   
"Yeah, I would go after I had a breakdown," Liam tells Theo.

Theo leads the younger boy into the woods where he starts to strip, he feels Liam's eyes looking at his chest. He looks at him and smirks to which Liam blushes and starts to undress as well. Once Theo and Liam are fully undressed they look at each other and start to fully shift, as they finish shifting they start running.

They run for 3-4 miles before stopping and the two wolf's look at each other, Liam realises where they are. They are at the lake that Theo killed his sister in.

Theo starts to whimper, Liam moves closer and presses the side of his face to Theo's. Theo leans into his touch. They look at the river, looking as cold as ever. Unsure what to do Liam looks at the chimera, who has laid down on the small bridge. Liam lies next to him, with their snout's touching. They fall asleep in one another comfort, Liam was confused. 

He wasn't sure what this meant and Theo felt the same way. They're barely friends and they're sleeping next to each other, they're showing each other side's that no one else has ever seen. Liam never showed his wolf form to anyone, not even Mason. Theo hasn't shown his wolf to anyone either, but in some sort of way, they both felt comfortable to be like they were with each other. Once fully asleep, Liam takes a look at Theo. 

The once villain has shown he cares more than once, he feels the need to care for him, show him he is wanted but Liam doesn't know where these feelings came from. The chimera, felt cold as awoken. He looks to his left to see, Liam awake. Theo stands up, Liam follows and they run back to Theo's truck that is still parked at the hospital. 

Liam unshifts, he is completely naked and he feels the chimera's eyes on him. Almost looking as if he was drooling but that was highly unlikely. 

Theo shifts as well, he finds his car keys that he had hidden underneath a rock and starts to get changed, Liam does the same and enters the car.

Theo automatically started driving to Liam's house. "thanks Theo for everything" Liam tells the chimera.  
"No problem Liam," he says as the other boy leaves the car.  
"Theo... Would you like to stay the night? I know you have been living in your truck." Liam asks.  
"um I guess so, thanks Liam," Theo says as he gets out the car and they both walk into Liam's house to find it empty, no parents. 

Liam looks at a sticky note on the back of the door that says his parents will be gone for the weekend. Liam guides Theo to his bedroom and hands him some pyjamas to get changed into. "Ill... Eh go get changed in the bathroom.. Yeah" Liam says as he notices Theo getting changed. Liam walks into the bathroom to get changed, all he can think about is Theo's body, his biceps, arms (like seriously have you seen them), his back and just his whole body. "Liam, you alright in there. You've been a while?" Theo shouts.  
"Yeah, I'm good. Be out in a minute." Liam shouts back as he opens the door to find the chimera lying on his bed. Theo looks at Liam and jumps off the bed. "Oh! Sorry Liam! I shouldn't ha-"  
"It's fine Theo, of course it is." Liam says and sits on the bed where he pats for Theo to sit down. 

They lay down together, both thinking. Well overthinking until they both fall asleep, throughout the night they both move into more comfortable positions, leaving Theo's head on Liam's chest and Liam's arm wrapped around his waist. When Theo's wakes up he looks up at Liam and smiles at how they're positioned. 

He still lays there, keeping his heartbeat calm as if he's sleeping. He then feels Liam stir, Liam then kisses his head. Theo smiles even more and looks up to the werewolf. Liam blushes and begins to unwrap himself from Theo but he holds onto his arms. Liam looks into his eyes, and starts to lean down to where their lips meet. 

“Hey gu—" Mason walks in. "OMG! Liam, congrats dude" Mason says happily and goes to fist bump him. "MASON! Leave, seriously we're kinda having a moment here" Liam shouts at Mason, who runs out the room to which Theo laughs. Liam kisses Theo and Theo kisses back. They smile into the kiss. 

 

"WELL DONE! YOU MAKE SURE YOU GET SOME TONIGHT" Mason shouts upstairs. Liam wolves out and runs downstairs, all Theo can do is laugh as he hears Mason shriek and Liam growl. "So this is what I just kissed into" Theo says to himself, laughing again.


End file.
